Valentine's Day League of Legends
by CrowFeather231
Summary: Everyone deserves a valentine. Even the terror of the void! Cho'Gath will show his courge to ask his true love to be his valentine. Will she accept? Read and find out


**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but the story is original**

**Even the terror of the void needs a in this story of Cho 'Gath and Miss Fortune on Valentine's Day**

** Authors note: Finally my first story. Judge me harsh. I need to know what to fix in upcoming stories.**

* * *

It was Valentine s Day and all the champions where at Summoner's Rift. Most of the couples already where together and out in the woods somewhere talking or kissing. Some of the champions stayed at the spawn points. The guys where at the blue spawn while the girls were at the purple spawn. Cho 'Gath, Teemo, Gangplank, Twitch, and Kassadin were all sitting around the blue nexus crystal talking about how the day sucked because they had no one to be with. The girls Miss Fortune, Sona, Soraka, Kayle, and Elise were all talking about what the guys could be doing and about whom they liked. Twitch said to the other guys "Man I hate this day. No one likes me because I smell like sewer" Gangplank responded "Aw come on don't be that way. I'm sure you'll find someone someday" Twitch just shrugged and said to Teemo "I thought you had someone to be with Teemo?" "I do but she is not in the map yet. She still is in her chambers. She said she had something special planed for me and she had to get it first" Teemo replied. Cho 'Gath was silent for most of the conversation just fiddling with a rose he had in his claws, lost in thought, he didn't hear Kassadin talking to him "Cho 'Gath!" He looked up and said "what?" "I asked you, who is the rose for?" Kassadin said. Cho 'Gath responded "Oh it's for someone I like. I just don't have the courage to ask her" "Come on big guy, if you have someone you like then: one, you have to tell us who, and two, you have to ask her" Said Gangplank "Teemo knows who it is, but I don't feel comfortable telling any of you guys" Cho 'Gath said. The other guys just nodded "You should ask her. You might not get a better chance than today!" Teemo said joy fully. Cho 'Gath looked at Teemo, then the others, then got up and headed through the forest to the purple spawn. He could have gone down the middle because the turrets weren't active, but he wanted to stay hidden for now.

The closer he got to the purple spawn the more nervous he became. He gathered his courage and walked up the steps leading into the purple spawn. Sona was the first to notice him and greeted him with a hearty "Hello!" "Hi Sona, can I speak to Miss Fortune? Privately?" He asked, the nervousness seeping into his voice as he spoke. Miss Fortune nodded and jumped down from one of the towers near the nexus crystal "Sure. Follow me" She said leading him behind the wall near the opening to the middle lane "What do you need?" She said. Cho 'Gath stood there for a minute without responding. He was practically radiating with nervousness "Cho 'Gath? Whatever it is you can tell me" She said with a soothing voice. Cho 'Gath finally looked up and said while holding out the rose he had hidden behind his back "Will you be my valentine?" Miss Fortune stood there for a second, shocked, thinking through what Cho 'Gath just said. She finally managed to say "Cho 'Gath. That's so sweet of you, but I'm sorry. I can't. It's not you! Don't think it's you, but I'm sorry I just can't" Cho 'Gath looked sadden and tried to shake it off "Ok. I understand" He said unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. He made a slow retreat back into the woods. He turned back briefly and said "I knew that my chance was slim. I hope we can still be friends though" Then he continued slowly towards blue spawn. Miss Fortune held her hand up and opened her mouth like she wanted to stop him, but all that she spoke was silence.

Cho 'Gath made it back to the blue spawn and was sitting on the steps of the bottom lane. Teemo walked up to him and sat beside him "did you ask her?" he asked "Yeah, but she said no" Teemo pat Cho 'Gath on the back and said "Well, there are plenty of other fish in the sea" "Yeah but the other fish aren't as beautiful as this one" Cho 'Gath responded "I know you loved her. You showed it like a fog in the morning" Teemo said "Yeah but she didn't see it. She never did" Cho 'Gath said still staring at the ground and letting a single tear escape his eyes. Teemo got up and said "If it makes you feel any better would you like to hang out with me and Cassiopeia?" Cho 'Gath got up and said "I guess. If it doesn't bother you or her" "She'll be fine with it" He said as him and Cho 'Gath headed into the woods. As Teemo and Cho 'Gath neared where Cassiopeia was Teemo noticed a glint of silver in the nearby brush "Go on ahead Cho 'Gath, I need to go do something real quick. Tell Cassiopeia I'll be right there" Teemo said getting closer to the glinting. As he entered the brush it revealed Miss Fortune shining her pistol at Teemo "Greeting Teemo. I have a few questions for you" She said. Teemo responded "Ok" "Is what Cho 'Gath said true? Does he really love me?" She said. Teemo looked at her and said "Yes. Surely you have noticed?" "Noticed what?" she said confused "The way he acts around you. He is an entirely different person when he is around you" he said "I've never noticed anything different" She said "You mean to tell me that you haven't seen his completely rage when you get attacked? You haven't seen how he is always trying to get and lane with you? You haven't seen how when you're on different sides that he tries not to get a lane with you and even when he does, he never fights his hardest? If you're trying to tell me that, then I'm telling you to try and think" He said before he walked out of the bushes and towards the clearing where Cassiopeia was waiting. As Miss Fortune walked out behind Teemo she saw the rose that Cho 'Gath had lying on the forest floor. Teemo entered the clearing he saw Cassiopeia comforting Cho 'Gath "You poor thing. She doesn't deserve you. Your better than her and you know it" Cassiopeia said to Cho 'Gath "Cassy! I'm here" Teemo said. Cassiopeia went up to Teemo and gave him kiss on the cheek "Teemo you're such a nice guy. Cho 'Gath is lucky to have a friend such as yourself. When he came into the clearing and explained that you invited him and the story about the girl. Oh my Teemo you're just my little friendly snuggle bear, of course he can stay hangout with us" She said. Teemo kissed her back and went up to Cho 'Gath "How you cooping?" Teemo said. Cho 'Gath just shrugged. Cassiopeia said "He's been mute for a while now" Teemo looked at him and saw that his rose was gone "What did you do with the rose you had?" Cho 'Gath said "I threw it away in the woods. Not like I need it" He said the sadness returning to his voice. Just then Miss Fortune came out of the forest into the clearing "Cho 'Gath? May I speak to you? Privately?" She said. Cassiopeia responded "After what you did to him? Not likely" Miss Fortune began to walk over to Cho 'Gath and Cassiopeia stopped her "Could you guys leave for a moment while Miss Fortune speaks?" Cho 'Gath said. Cassiopeia picked up Teemo and slithered out of the clearing. Miss Fortune walked up to Cho 'Gath "I believe you dropped this…" she said holding out the rose. Cho 'Gath grabbed the rose and looked at it when he looked up Miss Fortune kissed him. When she broke the kiss she whispered in his ear "valentine" Cho 'Gath's heart nearly skipped a beat and he fell on his back, unknowingly tripping Miss Fortune on top of him. When he looked at her and asked "You really mean it?" She replied with another kiss, this one longer and deeper "Does that answer your question?" She said "If I say no will you tell me again?" He said. With that Miss Fortune kissed him again. They spent the rest of the day in the clearing snuggling and kissing not caring that tomorrow they had to fight again. Even the day after Cho 'Gath and Miss Fortune kept their relationship strong, they lived happily in the league forever.


End file.
